


Understand

by shikastemari



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikastemari/pseuds/shikastemari
Summary: Temari gets reflexive about her feelings.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Understand

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is a very silly piece, just to kill some time about shikatema. i’m very rusty at writing, so i wanted to give it a try with something random and not too much elaborate. hopefully, i’ll get into better shape in writing and i can write better stuff than this lmao. i also wanna wish a good 2020 to all of you and thank you if you’ve ever taken a few minutes of your day to read one of my stories. most of the time i have no clue what i’m doing, so thank you for your attention. okay, this note is bigger than the fic itself i’m sorry

She couldn’t point it out when it started. 

One day, he was a small and annoying boy she was supposed to defeat on her Chuunin Exams. It proved to be an incredibly difficult test, and the fact she only made it because  _ he _ gave up left her with a bad taste on her mouth. She only wanted another chance to prove her worth.

Why did she want to prove herself for someone she just met? She couldn’t understand. 

The day did arrive. When Konoha shinobis needed help to fight incredible strong ninjas. They were warned about how hard the mission would be, and she didn’t care. As soon as she heard he was involved, she knew she wanted to be there, and for the first time, the stubborn kunoichi proved her value. Not against him, but fighting by his side. 

Why did she stay with him when all was over as he waited for news on his friends’ condition? She couldn’t understand. 

Karma acted quickly though. One day, she was his knight in shining armor, and the other one, she was the one needing rescue. There was a relief in hearing his annoying - and smart - comebacks while he helped her.

Why did the thought of two of them fighting together made her at ease? She couldn’t understand. 

Through life, both of them had many encounters. For work, mostly, and sometimes, they would gather with other friends. They were even teamed up to apply the Chuunin Exams, and she was mesmerized by how his mind worked. 

Why did she keep asking to work with him? She couldn’t understand. 

They fought a war together and she couldn’t stop worrying about him. In her mind, she would ask for someone -  _ something _ \- to guard him. She thought maybe this time, with all that happened, she could understand all the feelings Shikamaru Nara had showed her. With death being around the corner while fighting strong enemies, just then  _ maybe  _ her feelings would be put on check. They would make sense because there was  _ no way  _ in the world she could be that dense.

She didn’t.

It took Temari days, weeks, months, years. 

It took her a marriage, a kid, a life together.

To realize, to admit, to  _ understand _ . 

To understand that maybe, after everything they had been through together, all the challenges, rough times, good moments, love wasn’t supposed to be something to understand. It was meant to be felt. No why’s, no how’s, no but’s. 

Only with no doubts because she loved him, more than she could ever understand.


End file.
